And Now For Something Different
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Stephanie hears that there will be a bowling competition next Saturday. She thinks Ranger and Joe might be interested. If the three of them will be on the same team, would she walk out on Joe if he calls her cupcake in front of an entire bowling alley? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Note: This idea came from my sister, and I also want to thank aruvqan for her idea on the title. I was in the mood for writing another Stephanie story, so I thought you'd like this one too.

Stephanie was in town one day. She came up with an idea – somehow she heard there was a bowling competition coming up in the next week, which was scheduled for Saturday.

She'd never been much of a fan of sports, but thought it would be a good idea to try something new.

Maybe she could try asking either Ranger or Joe if they'd be interested in trying it out with her. She'd be seeing Joe tomorrow. Maybe she'll bring it up then.

It was only a lunch date, and it's not often both of them do that because of their jobs. Then she came up with another idea: why not try asking Ranger if he'd like to join them for lunch and see if he'd be interested in trying it out. It could probably be a three – way competition between the three of them.

Stephanie really didn't have much going on. She didn't have a job to do either. This could explain how bored she was starting to get.

Since Stephanie thought of Ranger just now, she grabbed for her phone and called his number. She listened to the phone ring.

Then he was able to take her call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Batman."

"Babe, what a surprise to hear from you. Wasn't expecting to hear from you. What made you call me?"

"Have you heard of a bowling competition that's for next Saturday?" Stephanie asked.

"I think I have, Babe. Don't tell me you want to try it out."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Batman."

"Babe, we've worked together for so many years. Not once have I known you to try something new. What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know."

When she said that, he could feel her on the other end and shrugging her shoulders as she said those words.

"Babe, let me take a guess on why you wanted to talk about this."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me and be part of it."

"Do you have anyone else to be interested in your idea?"

"I thought there could be a three – way competition."

Now he was starting to get the picture.

Now it was Stephanie's turn to see how interested he is on this thing.

"All right, Babe. Do you remember what time this competition is? Who else do you have in mind to make this competition for three?"

"Joe," she answered.

"Does he know about this?"

"No. We're having a lunch date. I wanted to tell him in person and not over the phone like you are doing now."

Stephanie was in town because she was shopping for her sister, Valerie. Stephanie is nothing like her sister. She is single. Her pet hamster, Rex, had died several days ago. She loved this hamster. Now she couldn't find any other pets for a while.

She thought of waiting to get another one, but it might not even happen. That was okay too.

"When are you two having this date?"

"Tomorrow at twelve – fifteen," she answered.

"Okay. Are you sure that I'm not invited to lunch?"

"No, you're not. Maybe next time."

"Sounds fine with me. I'm sure he might want to have some time and think about it."

"I think you're right, Batman."

"Babe, I've got to go. Let me do the same what he's going to do."

"And that is what?" Stephanie asked.

"Me giving some thought about trying it with you."

"That's what I figured you would say."

"If I said no, are you going to try it anyway?"

"Yes," she answered.

"If you try it without me, Babe, that's fine."

"All right. You win."

He could see for himself that she was able to say this once in a while.

Stephanie was never a good bowler, and she wanted some fun rather than handcuffs for criminals.

"I will let you know my answer."

Stephanie was fine with what Batman just told her. What would Joe think?

Ranger reminded himself that Joe Morelli always called her Cupcake as long as Stephanie knew him.

"To answer your question, I heard it was on what they could agree to this competition."

She now answered his question.

"It's going to be at three."

"All right. Give me until then to think about it."

She wasn't going to rush either Joe the jerk or Ranger. She hoped that either one of them would say they're interested.

"All right. I'll be sure to write it down for a reminder. I hope you'd do the same, Babe. Just let him tell you first."

"Sounds fine with me. I'll be waiting for your answer," she told him.

"You'll know, Babe."

Then it was the end of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Wrote chapter 3 last night, but will post when I can. Hope you like this second chapter. Also up on Ao3. Username over there is FonzFan82

The next day showed up and it was now for her date with Joe.

"Cupcake, did you hear the news?"

"About what? Or should I guess?"

"You can guess if you want," he answered.

"Bowling competition or is it something else?" Stephanie asked.

"You guessed it, Cupcake. Are you interested in checking it out?"

"Looks like you're reading my mind."

"Does he know about it too?" Joe asked.

"Yes. He does."

She knew he was talking about Ranger.

"Is he wanting to give it a shot too?"

"Ranger said he's going to think about it and then decide then for himself. Are you interested too?"

"Yes, I've done the same thing by wanting to give it a shot. So this means you want to do this in two teams or just the opposite?"

"Since we all heard about the competition that's next Saturday, I'm thinking we could do it as a team for three of us," she answered.

"Hmmm. I seem to like the suggestion. Maybe it can be a competition for him and I to fight over you as the wife."

"That's stupid. You don't need a bowling competition to do that. Too childish."

Joe saw she made a very good point and then said, "You're right. It is childish. Just ignore what I said."

"I already have. I don't think Ranger would agree with you to fight over me."

He nodded.

"There will be other teams besides the three of us going for the trophy."

"I know. I don't think I'll tell Lula and have her join."

"I see your point, Cupcake. She will just eat and not concentrate on the competition. You can still tell her in case she has heard of it," he replied.

"I haven't talked with her lately, but I happen to think she wouldn't be interested in coming up with vacation time."

Joe didn't see that one coming.

"Maybe Ranger has been talking with her."

"I doubt it. They hardly ever talk. I also doubt they would be friends in the future."

Joe couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, so all he could see that even she was getting tired of talking about Lula, too.

So they dropped the subject.

"It didn't take me very long to think about trying out for the competition. Have you signed up or anything?" Joe asked.

"Not yet, I haven't. I thought waiting makes sense unless all three of us agree."

"Oh. Remind me again on what time the tournament will be."

She told him the time.

"Great. I'll try to remember that. I do like your idea on having the three of us on the same team."

"I thought you wouldn't be interested, Joe."

"Somehow I was. I'll wait and see what Batman wants to do first."

Stephanie couldn't complain that he called Ranger that, and Joe has heard her call Ranger.

At least Ranger doesn't have to call him Cupcake any day. She spends most of her time with Ranger, so it wouldn't surprise him one little bit.

"Stephanie, you've known me longer than him. I know we shouldn't fight about this, but you should take Cupcake instead of Batman."

She didn't say anything, and it didn't make sense to her what he'd just said.

"Are we talking about bowling competitions or cupcakes and bats?"

"Bowling."

"It doesn't sound like bowling to me. Will you please stop calling me that? It's driving me crazy since you're saying it more than once in this conversation."

"I'll try not to call you that when the tournament begins to embarrass you in front of so many people."

"You're right on not trying it on Saturday next weekend. You don't want to see me leave in the middle of a game when you call me that."

"If that happens, you'll miss the chance to win a trophy without him and myself."

"That's the chance I'll have to take. At least I will still get to know about it."

"Of course."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Don't use the word 'cupcake' between now and then until the weekend. Understand?"

"I'll do my best."

He almost said that, Stephanie noticed. It was a good thing that he stopped himself instead of her. She'll keep an eye out on that for him.

There was no way she would want to become embarrassed if that really did happen.

_'Just wait and see,' _Stephanie said silently.

Joe didn't pay any attention to what she was thinking. All he knew was about the competition that's coming up, and that's it.

Then he paid for lunch and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

So Stephanie met up with Ranger a couple days later.

"What has he said about this competition?" Ranger asked.

"He's interested. I hope you two don't have another argument who gets me when this thing is over with."

"Why would we do that crazy thing to win a competition like that, Babe?"

For a long time, both Joe and Ranger would let this argument go for a long time until one of them wins something. She wouldn't let this happen again.

"Do you want to tell Joe I'm going to join the competition?"

"He'll figure it out for himself," Stephanie said, and then added, "I don't need to tell him anything."

"Makes sense. I even remember that one time you tried over and over to eat the sweet stuff you love."

"I'm not giving up on that either."

"It's not going to work anytime soon."

No matter how hard she's tried, he wouldn't listen to her on trying it.

As far as she knew, Joe wasn't doing much at the police station these days, so he has time on his hands for something fun. At least the good thing was, it's on the weekend.

Even Ranger didn't have a busy day, which was a good thing.

"Even if we do argue over you on Saturday, who would you pick?"

"Batman, we're not going through this again. I'm just tired of being in the middle between you both."

"Do you think he would bring that up at the bowling alley?"

"I hope not. The next time I talk with him again, I'll tell him the same thing you just heard."

It was true what Stephanie said – she was used to being in arguments with these guys, even though she grew up with Joe, Stephanie always chose Ranger over Joe.

"We are acting like children again, huh?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger had to agree.

"Isn't it mostly Joe who starts acting like one?"

"Yes. You both have worked with me for a long time enough not to act like that. It can be fun once in a while, but not all the time."

"I know what you mean, Babe. It will be a fun day hitting those pins."

Stephanie agreed with him.

"At least we're agreeing on something here without either of us starting any arguments," she told him.

Another thing they agreed.

"What's going on tonight?" Stephanie asked, trying to change the subject about arguing over something useless.

"Not sure. Probably watch some TV," was his answer.

"What's on tonight?"

He shrugged.

"No telling at the moment. I'll figure it out."

She nodded.

"I guess you're right."

Now they were almost finished with their conversation, she decided she'd figure out what to do when she gets back home.

But what could it be? She'll find out.

A minute later, they separated.

"Will talk to you again soon, Babe. Have a nice rest of your day."

"Same to you."

He was the first one to leave. She did the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Stephanie, Joe, and Ranger knew it, Saturday came quickly. Not one of them had forgotten about this bowling competition. She'd heard that the three of them would be on the same team. She knew Ranger would be good and win a few games. Stephanie knew that she probably wouldn't do very well. Of course Joe might be better at this game than herself as well.

The other night or so, Stephanie was told from Joe that he recently joined a team that involved police officers like himself and nobody else, and that included her. No wonder it gave Stephanie the idea that Joe would do this sort of thing without telling her about it first. She didn't care one way or the other.

Stephanie thought that since today was finally Saturday, she would show up at the bowling alley way too early so that way she would have enough practice without either Ranger or Joe watching her. Stephanie thought that it made sense she could keep this lane so that when the guys showed up, they wouldn't have to move over to another lane.

The competition wasn't starting until sometime after one – thirty. Stephanie thought of calling both of them now and if they showed up later, their lane would be ready.

"Hi, Cupcake," Joe greeted her as he always had.

"Hi, Joe. I have something to ask you about."

"What's the question?" he asked.

"If I arrive before you guys do, should I save the lane for you?"

"I like the idea and that makes sense. Have you told him this yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to call him next and tell him the same thing."

"Good idea, Cupcake. Wait till you see how well I'm doing since I joined that group. You'll be surprised. I wish you luck as well," he told Stephanie.

"Both to you guys will cream me out for sure. I'll look forward to watch you both."

"I'll look forward to it. Will see you soon."

After Joe ended the conversation, she told herself maybe she could show up before one so that way she would have that chance to warm up before both of them showed up. When bowling season started, that's when Joe joined that team he told her about. Her next call was to Ranger. He indeed was at home.

"Hi, Babe. Are you excited about the competition this afternoon?"

Of course Stephanie was excited. That's her answer to him.

"I just talked with Joe. He and I agreed that if I'm the first one who showed up early, I'd save the lane until you guys show up. What do you think, Batman?"

"I agree with him. I wish you luck today, Babe."

"And I with you. See you then, Batman."

"Good – bye, Cupcake as Joe would say."

"That's true. I think I like Babe better."

This time she ended the conversation before he did. Unlike Ranger and Joe, Stephanie doesn't have her own shoes and ball since she hardly ever goes and play. It made sense that she'd rather rent instead of paying for her own shoes and ball. Renting is easier that way. Ranger was good at sports from what she's been hearing and seeing.

Stephanie hadn't seen either one of these guys bowl before, so it got her excited to see what they could do this afternoon. Stephanie told herself if she showed up early to practice, maybe she could try to get a strike or spare. This is why she wanted a warm – up game or two. Maybe these other teams are thinking about the same thing as her.

Since her telephone calls, she decided that the first thing she would do is get cleaned up so that way she'd be better looking and smell good as well. Stephanie didn't really care much about other people paid attention on how she looked for this competition. When Stephanie looked at the clock on the living room wall, it told her that the competition is only about an hour and a half away.

Before leaving the apartment, Stephanie would take the bus to the bowling alley instead of driving over. Every time she gets a new car, there would always be problems with it. This is exactly why Stephanie decided to take the bus instead. She'd better get ready now instead of goofing off as she sometimes once in a while would.

Stephanie took her time to get ready. She decided to eat lunch before doing anything else. Today she decided to go with leftover mac and cheese from the night before. She was able to find it and then went ahead and put the leftovers in the microwave. While she waited, she checked the weather report, which was a good idea.

The weather report said it would be in the early seventies today, so Stephanie didn't have to prepare for anything. The microwave went off and then she grabbed a plate and poured herself a full glass of water. She'd do it again before leaving the apartment. She took her time and then did everything else. Before she left her apartment, Stephanie told herself, "Let the games begin!" She might not be as good as these two are, so this is why warming up was a good idea.

She was at the bus stop right on time. When it did show up, Stephanie paid the driver first and told her to drive to the bowling alley. The driver looked like she indeed heard about the competition and wished her luck.

"Thank you. I think I really could use some luck today."


	5. Chapter 5

When Stephanie arrived at the bowling alley, she saw there must've been at least over a hundred cars in the parking lot. It didn't surprise Stephanie because it was supposed to be the idea, right?

So Stephanie was able to find a lane when Joe and Ranger showed up. She was thankful that there was a lane since most of them were taken.

While waiting on both of them, Stephanie decided to punch in their names. When punching in the names, she decided to put Ranger first, Joe in second, and herself in third. She was planning on putting herself last since it would take her a while to warm up.

About ten minutes later, she heard Ranger's voice coming closer.

"Hi, Babe. I'm glad that you were able to save a spot for us. I asked for a lane, and someone told me there was a lane available and pointed it out, so here I am. Are you and Joe ready to see me cream you out?"

"Yes, I am, but I think Joe wouldn't care one way or another. He's just here for the fun."

"You're right, Babe. Has Joe showed up yet?"

She shook her head and answered, "Not yet he hasn't."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes or so. I already punched our names already. I decided I'd do that while waiting."

Ranger gave a closer look to see where she put the names. He then spoke up.

"Why did you put your name last for?" he asked her.

"I decided to put me at the bottom since I wouldn't be getting good scores like you and Joe."

"Since that's what you came up with, I don't mind at all for starting the game for the three of us."

"Good. Here comes Joe, speaking of which."

Ranger looked over Stephanie's shoulder and saw that she was right.

Joe walked faster to them, but he was out of breath, the two noticed. Ranger was finishing tying his shoes that he'd rented. He bought his bowling ball from home. That was something she'd never thought of in the first place.

"Who goes first? I had a hard time finding a parking spot," he greeted them.

"Are you ready for some fun, Cupcake?"

"I start first, then you, and then Stephanie. She took care of our names while waiting on us."

"I don't mind coming after you, Ranger. I see a lot of other people have been playing for a while."

"Some of them have been playing before I even got here to wait on you guys. Now we're all here, should we start?" Stephanie asked.

They agreed. She watched as Ranger grabbed his bowling ball and threw the ball down the lane. He got a strike, she noticed.

"Good start to the game. Let's see what I can do."

Stephanie looked at the other lanes and some of them were planning to leave. This competition advertisement said you can start when you come in and don't have to be in at the same time with other people, which made her happy.

It was now her turn. She saw that Joe picked up a seven with a spare. Of course Stephanie knew that Ranger was in first place because of the strike he started off with.

For herself, she was able to get a gutter ball with two pins. This is exactly why she saved herself for last, and she was happy about having it that way.

Six frames later, Ranger was still in first place with a strike, so he had a perfect game at the moment. That meant Joe received about three strikes in a row, which is a turkey. In every frame, she was able to come up with a gutter ball with two pins.

She was fine with that. When the first game finally ended, Ranger had strikes in every frame and get that three hundred. She'd never be able to do that. Joe's score ended up in the two hundreds.

When they finished their competition, Ranger still ended up with three hundred. In one of the games, Joe had ended up with the score of one hundred and seventy – three. That was his lowest. After four games, all three of them were getting tired and decided to head back home.

"I had a lot of fun," she told them, and she really did mean it.

"So did I," both men agreed.

"Did you bring your car with you today, Cupcake?"

"I took the bus," she answered.

"I don't mind taking you home. Do you have plans for the rest of today?"

"No, Joe. I sure don't."

"Neither do I, but I might end up watching TV until I go to bed."

"I like that idea," she replied.

Ranger was already gone.

"At least riding home with you is way better than taking the bus back."

Joe didn't say anything.

"It was a fun time," he said as Stephanie agreed.

The only thing Stephanie had in mind for the rest of the day watching TV like Joe did. That she would do.

After Joe dropped her off, she was able to let herself in the apartment. Stephanie even opened the window since it was going to be a hundred. She was already beginning to get hot. She even helped herself to a couple glasses of water and lemonade.

"That feels better. It sure was a fun day. I'm sure there will be more competitions like this in the future."


End file.
